Meeting A Vampire
by kristen89
Summary: Yugi runs away from an abusive father and gets into trouble. He then meets a vampire. (It's better then it sounds)Rated pg-13 for safety, will have violence and maybe shounen ai later on, i haven't decided yet
1. Default Chapter

Yes I know I started anther fanfic without even finishing my first two, but this story has been in my head and by me writing it out I hope it will leave and I can finish the first two!!! (I hope) also now that exams and school are over I should have more time to work on them!!! On with the fanfic Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Yugioh ########################################################################  
  
Meeting A Vampire  
  
By Kristen  
  
Chapter 1- Runaway  
  
What looked like a small kid about ten years old, with tri-coloured spiked hair was walking down the sidewalk all alone in one of the roughest parts of the city, late at night. This was the part of town that housed murderers, thieves and runaways. He was hoping it would hide him away so that no one, especially his father could find him and drag him back home. This wasn't the case however he looked so out of place to everyone who walked past him, that more than one person asked him if he was lost, he looked too innocent to be living in that neighborhood. He always replied with "No, I'm fine, thank you" and continued on his way. The people who asked, would always remember him because he was so polite.  
  
He stopped at a rundown warehouse hoping to spend the night but was chased away a little while later, by the cops. He ran away from them so quickly that they didn't get a very good look at his face which was what he wanted. If they had, they would have definitely brought him back home which was the last place that he wanted to be. You see he was running away from his drunk father, who beat him up. It wasn't his fathers fault though, he was going through some hard times...  
  
Flashback When the boys mom had died last year, he and his father were very sad. His father took to drinking and then lost his job. Instead of comforting his son he took to beating his anger out on him. Most times Yugi could cover up the cuts or bruises but one time, Yugi had gone to school with a black eye. Every one asked him how it happened, and instead on telling on his father he told everyone that he had fallen down. You see he still loved his father and deep down he knew his father loved him too. Even if it was really deep down, he would not turn in his dad. He figured they could get through this together. End Flashback But tonight his father had gone too far, and had sliced a huge gash right above his belly button and had tried to rape him. He knocked his father out, packed a few things into his backpack and ran for his life. He knew his father would probably call his friends and the police and tell them a awful story how Yugi had just gone crazy and run off. So he knew he could go there, all he could do was get as far away as he could, find somewhere to live, and stay far away from his father and friends.  
  
Suddenly it started to pour rain. Poor Yugi was freezing, in just his school uniform. He hadn't thought to grab another jacket, and now he would probably get sick. He sighed "A perfect ending to a perfect day" he said. He had to find a place to rest before he was totally drenched.  
  
A few hours later Yugi found a park bench and heavily sat down. He had been running for ages. Every where he had tried to stay they would kick him out. Finally he decided to spend the rest of the night under a tree, and hope for the best. He flopped down under the closest tree, and used his bag as a pillow. He could hardly keep his eyes open to stay alert, before he was dead to the world, until he awoke the next day.  
  
##################################################################### Well I hope you like it in the next chapter he'll meet Yami the vampire I hope you like it please review to tell me if I should continue or not 


	2. The Meeting well sort of

Thanx for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the late updates, on all of my fanfics. It seems I've been reading more than I've been writing. I hope this chappie makes up for it.  
  
On Fanfiction  
  
The evil one – here's your chappie Crouching Tigress –ya it is a bit short but hopefully I'll change that Saniya's Stars – I thought so too Dragons of Life- here's your update too cwthewolf- thanx for your review  
  
On Mediaminer  
  
DMYamiyugi- ooo I like cookies!! Tayko- hopefully that's what will happen between Yami and Yugi  
  
Written on July 6th 2004 By Kristen  
  
Chapter 2- The Meeting  
  
Yugi woke up when he heard a noise next to him. It seemed two big burly boys (A/N try saying that 10 times fast lol) were trying to steal his back pack that he was currently laying on as a pillow. When they realized he had woken up they tried to make him let go of his bag, but he was holding on for dear life. When their was a break in their punches he made a dash for safety, hoping to outrun them. He ran down alley after alley, and finally since he wasn't used to this neighborhood he took a wrong turn and was cornered. The two boys had huge smirks on their faces, their prey was cornered.  
  
A little ways away a vampire had just come into the neighborhood looking for a meal when he saw a small boy being chased by two huge boys. Usually he wouldn't care but this boy had a strange resemblance to himself that he just couldn't ignore. He followed a little ways behind to see what would happen to this small child.  
  
Poor Yugi was getting the stuffing knocked out of him as he was repeatedly kicked and punched. If only he would let the bandits have his backpack he would be fine, just without a backpack. Finally he had lost his grip on his bag and the two bandits had one last kick at him before they were off with all his stuff including all the money he brought with him. He slowly crawled out of the alley that he was laying in and made his way to a doorway where he could rest and somewhat keep warm. He fell asleep almost immediately, he was just too worn out from the days events. It's hard to believe so much could happen in one day.  
  
When he was sure the child had fell asleep he quietly came down from the roof tops to investigate his look a like. He saw that except for their hair, eyes and height they looked the exact same. But that's where the similarities ended for unlike the vampire this child had a very innocent aura.  
  
Suddenly the child stirred, and started thrashing in his sleep. It seemed he was having a nightmare. The vampire was just going to leave when the small child whimpered. It was such a heart breaking sound (that is if you had a heart) that the vampire couldn't bear to leave this child all alone and unprotected. Against his better judgment He vowed form that day on he would protect his small look a like form whatever came his way.  
  
The next morning Yugi woke up thinking that the previous day was just a dream but when he noticed that he was laying in a doorway of a shop he realized that it was his harsh but true reality.  
  
Suddenly his stomach groaned loudly. He was starving he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and with all of the running he did yesterday he burned it off faster than usual. He didn't know what to do he had no money it was all in his bag, and he refused to go home to get some more. His dad would most likely be their to terrorize him again. And he absolutely refused to steal, he didn't want to go to jail and then back to his father. He went back to the park where he had been the day before and sat down heavily on the bench. His stomach groaned again loudly. What was he going to do?  
  
Suddenly a loaf of bread fell out of the tree overhead, and knocked Yugi on the head. "OWW" he yelled, and looked up to see who had thrown it at him. But there was no body there. "That's weird" he said, "How did this bread just hit me on the head?". He puzzled over this for a few minutes until his stomach groaned again, and he ate greedily, not caring how he got the bread anymore.  
  
After chowing down he went for a walk around his new home scoping out the area. He was determined to find a place to sleep for the night before night fall came. Unbeknownst to him he was being followed, silently, and the person was waiting for nightfall to pounce.  
  
I think I'll stop it their for now and rest my tired fingers. This chapter is longer than the last but still not as long as I would like. I'll try harder for the next chapter. Oh and I know I said that yugi would meet Yami in this chapter but, it didn't really work out the way I planned so I promise they will meet face to face (when their both awake) in the next chapter. Please review if you want me to continue. The more reviews the faster the updates. 


	3. The Meeting finally

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to update but I hope to write a lot to make up for it. I'm not sure exactly how this story will turn out since I'm making it up as I go but I do have an idea for this chapter. Also I'm having my friend draw a scene from this story (that's yet to be written) as soon as it's finished I'll post a link to it for all to see.

Rating has been upped because of an almost rape scene in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh (darn) or any characters in yugioh ( double darn)

Without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Meeting a Vampire!

**

* * *

Chapter #3-The Meeting (finally)**

Yugi had been walking for hours and still he couldn't find a place to sleep. It was becoming dark now, and he could hear thunder off in the distance. "Great," he said " now it's going to rain". No sooner had he spoken those words then it started to rain, just a little at first but slowly becoming heavier. 'If I don't find shelter soon I'll get sick' he thought.

Suddenly he caught sight of an old broken down warehouse, he ran towards it not caring what could happen in his haste. He banged open the door and looked around glad to be finally out of the rain. Suddenly a burst of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder sent the small boy scurrying to the farthest corner away from all the windows. He hated thunderstorms, he knew they couldn't really hurt him but somehow they always reminded him of his fathers rage and how he beat him. He whimpered as a flash of lightning lit up the room, and hugged his knees to his chest.

Meanwhile the vampire was sitting on the roof of a tall building scanning the road below for the kid that he misplaced. "Dam" he cursed "where did that kid get to?" "That teaches me not to get a meal when I'm following someone, and this stupid rain is just making it worse". Suddenly he saw a streak of blond hair run into a nearby building. It wasn't the kid he was looking for but, he was still hungry. He jumped down to the road, and dashed into the building after the blond.

Back to Yugi

Yugi was quietly singing to himself trying to not pay attention to the raging storm outside, but was interrupted when he heard the warehouse door smash open. He jolted up and tried to make out the person that was standing their. Suddenly he realized who it was. How had his father found him, and so fast. "I don't think he's seen me yet" he thought "maybe if I could sneak out the back door, then I'll be alright, I'd rather face the rain the my father". He slowly made his way to his feet and inched over to the back door, staying in the shadows. However the lightning wasn't on his side, and he was immediately lit up. His dad saw him and immediately stalked towards him. All Yugi could do was stand there in fear as his dad came closer and closer. His dad stopped right in front of him and glared down at him, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hoisting him up, his feet dangling in the air. He grabbed his neck and slowly squeezed delighting in the pained sounds his son was making.

However before he could squeeze any more and completely block off the air supply, he was interrupted by the warehouse door banging open loudly. Both he and Yugi turned to see who it was now. While his father was momentarily distracted Yugi kicked him with all his might and was dropped heavily to the floor with a string of curses following. Quickly he crawled away from his fathers outreached hands and dashed to the other side of the room hiding in a corner. The lightning had stopped for the time being, so he wasn't able to be seen. Praying he wouldn't be found he waited trying to control his harsh breathing.

Back to Yami

Yami dashed inside of the warehouse, seeing his target he stalked towards him hiding behind boxes as he did. However he stopped when he saw two faces, and his heart soared when he realized it was the kid he had been looking for. But what was this man doing to him he wondered. Suddenly he saw the kid kick the man and take off barely missing him in the process. Watching the boy hide on the other side of the room he heard the blond man speak. "Come here you little brat, I wont hurt you…much".

The man slowly inched forward trying to see where his son had gone in the dark. He spotted a streak of red and blond and ran towards it, pulling out a knife in the process. Yugi screamed and tried to dash off, but he was grabbed by the wrist, and yanked forcefully towards his father's stomach. There he was grabbed around the waist so he wouldn't run off while the other hand but the knife to his throat. He whispered into ear, before throwing him to the ground and straddling his hips. Peeling off his sons shirt, he started to touch him. Yugi started sobbing softly hoping it would end soon, before his dad went all the way. "Please stop father" he kept repeating all in vain, before his dad captured his lips in a brutal kiss. Finished with the top he unbuckled his sons belt, and pants. Now all his son had on was his boxers. He was shivering under his father from the cold, all the while trying to get away. 'why wont someone help me?' he asked.

Yami's POV

I watched this strange behavior not knowing what to do, it seemed that the kid knew this man, and were playing some sort of weird messed up game.

Thinking he should leave them since the kid now had someone to look after him he made his way to the door. However before he made it there he could here screaming and thrashing. "This isn't right" he thought. And dashed towards the sounds. What he saw there made him stop suddenly mouth agape. The kid had been stripped down to his boxers and was sobbing for the man to stop. Before the man could yank the boxers down Yami attacked, shocking both the man and the kid. Yami grabbed and yanked the man off the sobbing child and dragged him towards the warehouse door. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to the man but he wanted to make sure that the kid didn't see it.

He didn't really want to drink this vile mans blood, but he didn't want him to come back and hurt the kid. However there was no need for him to do it, a car came around the corner and didn't even notice as it ran over the man. That done he walked back in to see how the kid was.

He walked over to where the kid had been but only saw the clothes that had been yanked off him laying there. Frowning he looked around (being able to see in the dark) and saw a small bundle in a far corner, hugging his knees, shivering. Sighing to himself he slowly walked over to the kid, so as not to scare him. Reaching out towards the boy he was surprised when he jerked away. "It's alright, I wont hurt you" he said. When the kid didn't respond he asked "what's your name, kid?". Yugi tearfully looked up, it was the man who saved him from his father. Not caring what happens he threw himself on the stranger and cried his heart out. Yami just sat their awkwardly patting the kids back, and talking soothingly to him, trying to calm him down. Finally when their were no more tears to cry, and Yugi was almost asleep, from exhaustion. Before he fell asleep though he whispered. "Yugi". "What did you say?" Yami asked. "Yugi, my name is Yugi" he whispered before falling asleep, laying against Yami.

* * *

Ok An that's the end of this chapter. See how long it was almost 4 pages. Next chapter Yugi will become a vampire. An Yugi and Yami's relationship( brothers) will get rocky( brothers) 


End file.
